Defending Your Thesis
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: The Tuckers spend the afternoon discussing Vulcan psychology.


Defending Your Thesis

By: bluetiger

Rating: PG

Summary: The Tuckers spend the afternoon discussing Vulcan psychology.

Author's Note: Inspired by a conversation about how daunting it can be to defend to your thesis committee.

T'Pol was sitting in the living room of her home in San Francisco. Charles Tucker the Third called to his wife from the kitchen.

"I'm getting me a piece of pie. Can I bring you anything, Darlin'?"

"I have my tea, that is all I require," T'Pol replied, raising the cup to her lips.

Trip stepped into the room and headed to the sofa. He plopped down beside his wife holding a plate with an enormous slice of his mother's famous chocolate pie.

"Do you hear that?" Trip asked.

T'Pol tilted her head and listened, "I do not hear anything."

"Exactly, how long has it been since the house was this quiet? Bless Mom and Dad for taking the kids with them to San Diego this morning."

"Sight-seeing with their grandparents will be very educational for T'Resa and Morgan."

Trip grinned, "It certainly will and I'm sure we can think of something equally educational to do for the weekend without a nine and two-year-old running around the house wreaking havoc."

Still smiling Trip cut a bite of the creamy chocolate pie with his fork and moaned with pleasure as it melted in his mouth. Several forkfuls later Trip had his eyes closed groaning in delight.

"Sure you don't want to try it?" Trip asked after cutting another bite and holding it out.

T'Pol leaned toward the outstretched fork and took the pie into her mouth. Trip smiled in surprise and waited for a comment.

"I simply wanted to see what, besides me, could cause you to make those particular sounds."

Placing the now empty plate on the coffee table, Trip leaned into his wife's side.

"So, what would you like to do this evening?" he asked in a contented voice.

T'Pol, feeling rather content herself, was in a teasing mood, "I thought you said we were going to do something educational this weekend."

Crossing his arms, Trip appeared to be deep in thought, "Well, I guess I could write a thesis."

"You already have several doctoral degrees my husband, including quantum mechanics, engineering, and warp theory. What subject piques your interest this time?"

"I believe it's time to dip my toes in Psychology."

"Indeed, a frightening prospect. What particular area of psychology?"

Trip was warming to this game. "The study of a particular Vulcan I have intimate acquaintance with. The title would be 'The Methodology of Entering the Social Sphere of a Vulcan with the Intent to Solidify a Position as Bond-mate and to Facilitate the Production of Superior Offspring'."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow, "Do you feel that your research has reached the point a defensible thesis could be produced?"

"Oh hell yeah, I have immersed myself in gathering information for years. I see it in three parts. Part one is called 'Aversion Therapy'."

"Aversion Therapy?"

"Yeah, you know, like when a human is afraid of, say, spiders. You start with showing them pictures of spiders and work your way up to them holding one."

"I'm not sure that I appreciate the comparison of our relationship, to holding a spider in my hand."

"Bear with me here, Darlin'. You do remember that you would not even touch my hand when we first met? We went through all the steps. Step one was getting you to let me sit at the same table with you in the messhall to drink coffee. Then we progressed to an actual meal."

"Trip, we ate together in the Captain's mess from the first day."

"No, no, no, that doesn't count. You were ordered to have dinner in the Captain's mess. I had to get you to eat with me of your own free will. Then there was convincing you to go to movie night with me, spending time together on shore leave, working out together. Then the brass ring, I finally managed to touch you. It was years before I was convinced you no longer thought I smelled bad. See, it takes years of aversion therapy to gain admittance to the personal space of a Vulcan."

T'Pol inclined her head taking in Trip's theory. "I will concede your defense of part one of your thesis. It seems that you did indeed use stealth and patience to work your way into my personal space. What is the title of part two?"

"Part two is called 'Developing a Bond with, and Admission of Deep Affection from said Vulcan'. This turned out to be very tricky. We both know that I realized that I was in love before you did. I had to use my wits to get you to realize your affection for me."

"Your wits?" T'Pol gave her husband a puzzled look. "You broke your leg, hardly a clever move in my opinion."

Trip huffed, "Okay, maybe I could have rethought the motorcycle trip into the desert, but at least it prompted you to the conclusion that we had formed a bond."

"It is unfortunate that the Vulcan Science Directorate had no documentation showing that it was possible for a bond to form with a Human. I could have then been more circumspect about whom I let invade my personal space."

Trip knew she was teasing him. "Aw Darlin', don't think of it as an invasion. Let's call it a bloodless coup. Anyway, once you realized a bond had formed. One would think a logical person would accept the inevitable instead of going into a full-blown panic."

"Just because I did not agree to marry you right away, does not make me illogical and I have never panicked."

Trip smirked, "What about the time when T'Resa was first learning to flip herself over and she rolled off the bed?"

T'Pol narrowed her eyes, "That was merely motherly concern not panic. Please stay on topic Dr. Tucker if you wish your current thesis to be accepted."

"Yes Ma'am." Trip gave his wife a loving smile. "So the Vulcan in my paper realizes that a mate-bond has formed and still resists admission of her deep affection. The male subject nearly despairs when suddenly, much to his surprise; the Vulcan waits in his cabin, finally admits her affection, and asks the man to marry her."

"So you admit that the Vulcan in question made her own logical decision after weighing the facts, while the Human was overly emotional."

"No, he was not overly emotional. He simply used his considerable charm to get the desired results."

T'Pol reached over and stroked her husband's cheek, "No, it was not your charm. It was, in fact, what Hoshi used to refer to as your 'sad, puppy dog eyes'."

Trip chuckled, "At that point I would have taken any reason and been glad to get it."

"Alright, I will again concede that you have put in the necessary research on gaining a bond and admission of deep affection. What is part three?"

"Part three is 'The Production of Superior Offspring'."

"This should be intriguing."

"I'll say. I feel that I have probably put the most work into this aspect of my thesis."

"Work?"

"Sorry, I misspoke. Pleasurable effort?"

T'Pol considered this, "Shouldn't Phlox be given the bulk of credit for this part?"

"Oh, he gets several paragraphs; however, apart from the enzyme he developed, the bulk of this section goes to you."

"Me?" This seemed to surprise T'Pol. "Don't you consider us equally involved in this?"

"I came from a large, very supportive family. I was aware that our children would face difficulties as very famous hybrid children. But, I also knew that with a good support structure they would persevere. I was always very aware that you had reservations about bringing children into that kind of political firestorm. My desire to be the father of your children was simply a given. While I didn't have as much control of the bond as I do now, I could still sense your logic at war with your desire for us to have a family. You spent many a night agonizing over this decision."

"I did not know you were privy to my turmoil in this matter."

"T'Pol, just because you didn't speak the words doesn't mean I didn't know how you felt. Have you ever regretted that we decided to have the kids?"

"I have not. I cannot imagine a life without our children and I also now believe they are quite capable of handling what life has in store for them."

Trip nudged T'Pol with his elbow, "So can I take it from that statement that you may not be averse to having a few more?"

"Possibly, we shall see."

Grabbing T'Pol and pulling her into his lap, Trip continued, "I sense through the bond that you concur with me, our children are superior."

"I have noticed that you are taking inordinate pride in your mastery of our bond. Just keep in mind that I have my secrets, although in this instance you are correct. The children do seem to have inherited the best characteristics of both our peoples. I would accept the hypothesis that they are superior beings."

"So do you, as chairman of my committee, agree that I have defended my research and approve my thesis?"

T'Pol was in a very serene temperament, so she decided to humor Trip in his silly game.

"Indeed Dr. Tucker, you have earned another doctoral degree with your more than adequate research and flawless defense."

Trip gave his beloved wife a hug and quick kiss. "So now that the educational part of the weekend is done, can we go have some fun?"

Pretending to consider the matter, T'Pol said, "I suppose you are deserving of some time to relax after your diligent research. What did you have in mind?"

"How about dinner down by the bay, then we can walk to that little jazz club you like."

"That would be an agreeable way to spend the evening. I will even wear that little black dress you appear to like so much."

Trip looked at his wife standing by the railing in the moonlight. The two could still hear the strains of music from the club they had just left. The breeze off the bay ruffled her long silky hair. He reached up and ran his fingers through it. Trip knew that T'Pol grew it out partially to please him, but he could sense that she enjoyed the feel of wind blowing her long hair, which of course she thought was her secret. He remembered their silly conversation earlier today, but in truth, he had spent many years studying the beautiful Vulcan woman he had married. It was still hard for him to fathom, with so much potential for disaster, how he had been lucky enough to forge a lasting relationship with this wonderful woman.

'You are one lucky man, Tucker' Trip thought with a smile.

Turning to face her husband T'Pol met Trip's gaze.

"And I am a very fortunate Vulcan," T'Pol said aloud raising two fingers that were met by her husband's.

As his fingers met hers, Trip realized he could happily spend eternity studying T'Pol Tucker.

The End


End file.
